Talk:2009 - (04/08/2009) The Version Update is Here!
From the Version Update Notes "Attacking Fortifications and other enemies specific to Campaign no longer increases combat and magic skills, regardless of whether or not you have received the effect of an Allied Tag." I'd like to quote a certain Charleton Heston. "You maniacs! You blew it up! God damn you! God damn you all to hell!" ...But then I saw the Mannequin storage increase and nearly shouted in glee. Finally, Mannequins are useful again. --Yuyuke 16:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *Now if they'd only do that to Besieged, then it may improve matters a bit... --Starcade 21:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Apologies for the slow formatting of this, a LOT of info to convert into wiki code! Making progress! -- 16:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Bye Bye campain skillups :( bastages I mean really where was the harm?... *(Oh, which see what Besieged has turned into -- I almost wish they'd do the same there...) --Starcade 21:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Im excited to see what the higher area caskets will contain and the new FoV books will make the next set of areas a little better. Delkfut key change is kinda cool. WHM update is very useful, RDM not so much, but still good, SMN is nothing compared to what everyone was expecting, but thats just SE all over. MMM could be good, if the rewards are significantly better than they have been to this point. Gobbiebag is a godsend. Plus Mog Satchel isnt quite as good as i thought it was going tobe, but id never complain bout 80 new slots. Maverick 17:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I'm a little disappointed in the level of detail they gave for this version update. usually the release notes during maintenance make me interested to check out the new stuff but they really don;t go into anymore detail than what they are already said. Ryeshinyih 17:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Personally I think Summoner is exactly what we were expecting! With the exception of new avatars this update deals with the only problems we have tbh. I am very satisfied with the changes to Summoner. MOAR avvies! Mog Satchel is amazing, put everything I use for equip/items in inventory and everything extra in the satchel. This will make switching between multiple jobs so much easier! --Eiryn 17:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I've always thought MMM was too confusing to be useful, so way to upgrade the confusion. The WHM stuff is nice, but "SCH anyone?" The JA's seem way too "SCHish". I dropped my bell, so /bell ftw! I personally dont know ANYONE who bought a SE security token. Treasure caskets are most likely going to be just as hard and annoying to find and unlock in the new areas. Only good thing I see is the augments, which as I'm guessing, is going to be another long, quest. Nyzul Isle floor 100, mythic weapons, go~! What self-respecting RDM doesn't high enough enfeebling or magic acc to stick an enfeeble? And the new En- spells? What, will they do 15 DMG instead of 10? Bah, dump, psshh, SE. I've always thought MMM was too good to not be useful but I'm too dumb to get it, so way to upgrade the thing I don't know how to use. The WHM stuff is nice, but they are too unique, like how Scholar was unique when it was new. I dropped a decorative item, so I won't use a decorative motion, even though I can buy a craftable one later! I personally dont know ANYONE. Treasure caskets are most likely going to be not easy enough for me. I want really good things really really easy, WoW go~!. What self-respecting RDM doesn't high enough enfeebling or magic acc to stick an enfeeble? It's an unrelated question, since there's nothing of the sorts in this update, so please ignore me And the new En- spells? These people don't know how to make a game, they will obviously make it pretty much the same as the last tier, making it worthless. Bah, dump, psshh, SE. I might have double posted, sorry if I did. --Anonymous Poster 21:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Composure- Increases Magic accuracy and doubles recast time. btw. and mocking other people really helps. . . I've always thought MMM was too confusing to be useful, so way to upgrade the confusion. The WHM stuff is nice, but "SCH anyone?" The JA's seem way too "SCHish". I dropped my bell, so /bell ftw!" As for WHM, that's kind of the point; they said that they wanted to upgrade more jobs with "Stances", as they call them, and this is a part of that. Same goes for RDM's update. Basically SCH gave a huge stomping advantage to anyone maining or subbing SCH with a type of job ability we hadn't ever had in the game before, so they want to expand that to more jobs, not just SCH (and DNC, to an extent). From what I've read /bell won't work unless you have a bell. Oops. Well, there'll be synthable ones, at least. I wonder how much they're gonna cost.--Tsunanko 22:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The new WHM Spells So, anyone have guesses how they're going to be obtained? >.> I'm willing to bed a vendor that no one has ever heard of in the middle of nowhere.. >< First thing I do when I get home is go searching for them.. Lol. (Pleaaase don't let them be monster drops, or these are gonna be expensive and rare for awhile...then super cheap later.. xD -- Jolatola I've got a few good ideas of where to go for the new spells, starting with Selbina, then Lower Jeuno, then Zafif in Al Zahbi (he sells Reprisal).--Headache 17:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) For the new spells I also wouldn't look past the more obvious locations such as Windurst, and Sorototo in Bastok. Yes that's right spells in Bastok! Believe it or not many scrolls are sold near the zone to Port Bastok. I did have another location in mind but in my rambling about bastok I've forgotten XD. Llyendar 22:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC) of Ragnarok Augmentation Well, I asked NPCs in various guilds. They don't seem to realize anything about augmenting armour. I also asked various NPCS in armour shops. Same deal there. --Tengokujin 02:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Windurst Woods swept. Well, stumbled upon this article: Field Parchment. I feel thick. >.> --Tengokujin 05:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) This is an absolute JOKE. I've waited for years for SE to give us something that actually allows us to expand our individual characters and make them even remotely original. These idiots have kept our characters in training wheels and diapers for SIX YEARS. I thought this augmentation system would actually allow me to put a little creativity in my character and set it apart from my fellow gamers. Instead, all we seem to get are these LAME randomized augmentations that actually REDUCE our current powers and KEEP US FROM SELLING OR TRADING! If they haven't crossed a line before, this has to be it. Square Enix specifically promised us this: As illustrated above, players will be able to customize certain pieces of equipment by adding two augments '''of their choice' to supplement the item's base attributes. This new feature will allow for two pieces of armor bearing the same name to possess distinct capabilities, specially tailored to complement the skills of the wearer. A wealth of heretofore unseen diversity in adventuring attire awaits you! So instead of taking a much needed leap forward, they seem to take only one step forward, three steps back. There had better be some different ways to augment our gear other than Field Parchment NMs and Allied Note NMS. Otherwise, this is blatant false advertising. Give us a damn choice in how we augment our gear and grow a pair, Square Enix. --Jaxen 08:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Okay seriously, what is with people not paying attention to something they quote themselves? That is in referance to the 3 gear pieces you recieve for completion of the expansion. These other augments are random because they can be spammed. Did you seriously think SE would let us augment all our pieces to whatever we wish? To have 10 pieces of gear with +10 attack +10 accuracy? --Rayeneth 14:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Umm http://www.playonline.com/pcd/topics/ff11us/detail/4226/detail.html seems kinda like what guy was talking about above you Rayeneth :* Can you tell me how you get more "malmage" out of a Swordbelt+1 with STR-1 and VIT-1? If that new "tailored" armor is the only thing that allows us to choose our augmentations, then that's still a bullshit joke. They're still the same piece of armor that everyone will walk around probably sporting ACC/ATK for the majority of DD and MATK/MACC for mages. Furthermore, if you saw the picture and then ready the first three words of the following paragraph, "As illustrated above," you'll see why so many of us are upset over this. It really lacks creativity or innovation. We're still stuck in training wheels... --Jaxen 15:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, guys... they changed the wording on the POL site: As illustrated above, certain pieces of equipment may, under the right conditions, receive as many as two augments that will serve to supplement the item's base attributes. This new feature will allow for two pieces of armor bearing the same name to possess distinct capabilities, specially tailored to complement the skills of the wearer., Squeenix --Answar :* It's convenient how the correction came weeks after the article was posted and days after the update was released. Screw Square Enix. --Jaxen 03:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) The Augmentation system is obviously not what most people expected. It's design seems to be geared toward lower level jobs where you can "upgrade" a few cheap pieces and just NPC them if the augment goes bad. You could do this for higher levels too with the cheaper pieces. What gear is considered cheap varies from person to person obviously. I'm sure the augments will get tweaks in future updates or people will figure out the "trick" to preventing most negative side effects, but if you could just go kill TW NMs on a 75 job to get uber bonuses on your level 30 +1gear that's not fair either. I would think that 2 good effects and 1 bad effect at random was fair, since a lot of gear does have at least one negative trait to balance the good stats. Someone in my LS suggested that the augments should be removable by an NPC for a price (you can do this with set items already from what I hear), which would be fair, but I'm guessing SE wants to boost sales of crafted items so forcing you to discard and buy a new item works better for that. The other solution is to not allow augments on any gear that already has stats other than DEF (armour) or Dmg/Delay (Weapons), which is what most people speculated was going to happen originally and would boost sales of many craftable items that no one buys now. As for people complaining that the random nature of the Augments kills creativity, I have this to say. If people had creativity in great supply you wouldn't be able to tell what 95% of people are when they run by without examining them. The new reward armour allows 2 custom augments of your choice. Examine people and see how "creative" they really are. If you could choose Augments for every item of gear, that's not changing. DDs still take majority ATT/ACC (ranged or magic if they are that kind of DD). Support jobs are little more varied probably, but I'm guessing fast cast and enmity down are popular. Sure some people will be a little different (I'm one of them), but the majority will decide which augments are "best" and try to force people into those molds just like they do with gear now. The best I was hoping for from the Augments was to be able to take the gear with no stats and augment it to be similar to the "expected" gear. That would have satisfied the gear nazi people and let more "creativity" be applied to your look, which in a stats based game is the main avenue of creativity anyway. The new system is flawed, sure, but no one should have expected it to be perfect right out of the gate. I'll wait for the tweaks before I completely write it off. ShadowKatze 19:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Campaign Battles no longer giving skill ups. Did I miss where this became some kind of epidemic? There was no reason for them to pull this crap. --Sane Wonko 04:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It was an epidemic to an extent because there were so many players who were too lazy to actually fight in the campaign battles and would instead just attack the fortifications without tags to get skill ups and avoid damage while the Allied Forces would lose because too few players could help them. People took too many liberties from a nice gift and eventually ruined it for everyone. But Campaign has been fucked up from the beginning anyway: 1. The Beastmen Confederate forces have TOO MANY HIT POINTS, even for the footsoldiers! Sure, they're a lower level than their free-roaming brethren and most of the time you can cause equal damage (sometimes greater) to them as they would to you. But because most high-level melee fighters have between 1100HP and 2000HP, we're still at a large disadvantage when fighting in battles where there are few other players participating because most of those monsters seem to have at least 5 times the HP we have. What's more, they often have mages that cure automatically. It's pretty much like fighting a tank. 2. The Beastman Generals have SO MANY AOE/INSTA-DEATH ATTACKS that it's almost pointless to fight them with anything less than 12 people or an entire Allied Unit. For example, Gi'Ghi Rockchopper SPAMS a long lasting Breakga every 2-3 minutes when you fight him on top of his 2 Peistes who have sight-based Petrification AND AoEs that can kill players in a single shot. Another example, Dee Xalmo the Grim frequently casts Doom and his melee attacks has an additional Doom effect. How do you fight that and expect to live through it when an area has few participants and the Allied Army takes forever to be dispatched there? 3. The Allied NPCs have EXTREMELY LIMITED INTELLIGENCE in battles. It's like most of them have the most BASIC artificial intelligence they could get. When on the offensive, they run head first into a waiting group of defending beastmen regardless of their numbers; and if they are attacking fortifications, they will continue to attack fortifications until one of the beastmen actually decides to hit them (this often being after they've killed over half the attacking force). When on the defensive, they are never alerted to the fact that their fellow NPCs or fortifications are being destroyed until one of the beastmen conveniently walks into their area of detection. 4. What sense does it make to have us fight in a WAR against an given enemy and NOT get ANY increase to our combat skills?? I understand this is fantasy and all, but how hard is it add even a slight taste of reality by actually allowing use to gain skill ups when we fight rather than just throw EXP points at us all the time? We can only merit combat skills so much. Again, this is just another example of Square Enix taking one step forward, and three steps back. But with this particular issue, the players were as much to blame as they are because instead of just playing Campaign as intended, they treated it like an EXP/Skill-up factory with little to no regard for how it works. At the same time, how can you blame them when the developers spend months and '''years' developing this stuff only to severely restrict it upon release and allowing it to become a boring chore to even play with. --Jaxen 08:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :'MMORPG.com:' Why no skill-ups in the Campaign Battle System? :'Mizuki Ito:' I’m sure you all remember the exploits practiced when the Campaign Battle System was first introduced. Skill-ups are too easily exploited during Campaigns so we just won’t allow it. However, we are looking at the Moblin Maze as a venue for skill ups. So keep your eyes peeled for more information. :Does that help? Campaign is a treasure-trove for EXP, you can't get skillups and uber solo EXP together... - Hiachi 11:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::* Yes you can and yes you ''should be able to get EXP and skillups together. The whole idea of gaining experience implies that you are advancing to become more skilled in your abilities. How can you gain experience and not see any improvement in your skills? There are ways to provide real balance in the game while keeping the game fair and sensible. They refuse to do so. --Jaxen 21:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::* Campaign gives unreasonable amounts of xp if you have the right job and do the right stuff. You can get an upwards of 5,400xp/hr plus extra exp for doing Campaign Ops on the side for minimal effort and zero chance of xp loss. I think that's a pretty good trade-off to getting skillups. SE simply does not want Campaign to replace standard exp-parties, but rather be a supplement when a party is not viable or available. :::Simply: SquareEnix is an MMO designer, that means they have the experience, and the authority to design their game as they see fit. You don't have to do Campaign if you don't like it. Its inclusion does not break the game if you choose not to get involved. - Hiachi 22:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::* Suppose there was a cap on the maximum EXP you could earn in Campaign Battles, and with that cap there was also a waiting period between tags to prevent people from getting more EXP within the same battle. To justify such an EXP cap, you could give players the small chance to earn skill ups during the battles. Perhaps the rate of obtaining a skill up would increase as you reach closer to the EXP cap of the battle and would stop its increase after you reach the EXP cap. So even though the EXP cap was reached, you would still have purpose to finish the battle because you could still earn skill ups which would be at a higher rate than when you first started. That's just one possible way to include the two elements. I don't give a damn if Square Enix has the "experience" with MMO design. A full-time 75PLD whose spent 5 years playing the job has experience, but that doesn't stop them from making the wrong decision in a given challenge and turning the whole situation into one big clusterf@#*!. Its the failure to consider all the possibilities that can make something worse than it could have been. --Jaxen 03:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) PUP gimped Anyone experiencing massively gimped Sharpshot Frame/Sharpshot Head ranged attacks? 20~ damage on very weak mobs... --Answar Update: Found this: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=18;mid=12392360517266795;num=26;page=1. If this is happening to you, you're not alone. --Answar Further update: http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/polnews/news15831.shtml --Answar Adventuring Fellows It seems Miratete's Memoirs are no longer available for your Fellow from the NPC in Ru'Lude Gardens. Being able to dress him up in a wedding costume is no consolation, but thanks anyway, SE. A little heads-up would have been nice. --Gorbyofodin 09:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC)